Kate's Jealous
by mikesgirl4eva
Summary: Kate and Mike are together and Kate doesn't like it when Ursula Morrell shows up


Mike was in the captain's chair on the bridge of the Hammersley. He looked out to sea and smiled. He was so happy. Everything was going well and they were heading for home so he would have some shore leave with his girlfriend, Kate.

He heard someone come onto the bridge and turned to see Kate enter. She gave him a smile and headed over to where Nav was plotting their course home. Mike stood up and headed over to the girls. He put his arms around Kate and pulled her close to him.

Kate tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go of her.

"Mike, we are at work" she told him

"There are only us three on the bridge and Nav already knows about us"

"We are supposed to be professional at work" she smiled.

"Yeah we are but it has been two weeks since shore leave and I miss my girlfriend!" he huffed.

Nav laughed "You two are so cute. ". She was happy for her friends and didn't mind if they displayed their love in front of her. It reminded her of when her and her husband Josh had first started dating. He had since transferred off the ship so they could be together.

"You guys still up for the pub when we get back?" she asked. Josh's ship was in port the same time as the Hammersley and they had all arranged to meet up for a catch up.

"Of course" Kate answered.

"It will be good to have a catch up" Mike replied and then whispered in Kate's ear that after a few drinks he was taking her back to his for some much needed shore leave. Kate blushed and Nikki could guess what he had been whispering about.

Hearing Buffer and Swain in the corridor Mike let go of Kate. They had been dating for 6 months but still wanted to keep things quiet as they hadn't spoken to Commander Marshall yet.

A few hours later the Hammersley was in home port and Kate headed out to the deck. She saw a familiar but unwelcome visitor waiting. Dr Ursula Morrell. Mike and Nikki made their way to the deck and as soon as Ursula saw Mike she started waving and calling over to him. Nikki looked as disgusted as Kate to see Ursula.

Mike looked at Kate and she told him he should speak to Ursula and she would meet him later at the pub. "It is best if we keep up the pretence of just being friends as she could cause trouble for us" she told him "Find out what she wants". Mike headed over to Ursula and Nikki and Kate made their way to the pub.

Mike arrived at the pub and headed over to where Kate was chatting to Bomber and Buffer. Kate was relieved to see he was on his own.

"Can I have a quick word in private?" he asked Kate. She agreed and they headed outside.

"So what did she want?" Kate asked as soon as they were outside.

"She wanted us to get back together but I told her I wasn't interested"

Mike looked over Kate's shoulder and saw Ursula and 2Dads walking towards them. "Your friend was all on her own so I invited her to join us" 2Dads explained.

The crew were sat drinking and catching up with ET. Ursula had insisted on sitting next to Mike and wouldn't stop staring at him. Kate was angry but couldn't do anything. Ursula flirted with Mike and Kate got angrier and angrier. Sensing her friend was about to explode Nikki asked her for a hand to get drinks from the bar.

"What is she doing?" Kate raged.

"You should let her know Mike is yours and she should disappear! If that was Josh I would be so annoyed and would have fallen out with them both by now" Nikki replied.

The girls returned to the table in time to see Ursula run her hand up Mike's leg. He moved her hand away but she tried it again. Kate decided to show Ursula once and for all. She moved over to Mike and leaned in and kissed him. Mike was a bit surprised at first but quickly responded. She pulled away as Mike moaned.

The crew and Ursula sat open mouthed.

Kate shrugged her shoulders and asked "Have you never seen a woman kiss her boyfriend before?"

Ursula got up and left. Mike pulled Kate onto his knee and kissed her. The crew cheered and Kate pulled away. Everyone had questions to ask.

Later, as they were leaving, Nikki told Kate "Well that certainly showed Ursula who Mike is with".


End file.
